Divergent: Four's Initiation
by dianapham12
Summary: This short story talks about Four Tobias and the beginning of his initiation process.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, so I'm new here and this is my first story. When I was reading Divergent, I noticed there wasn't much of a back story on him so here I wrote about Tobias and his initiation process. If you like the story and want me to add chapters, tell me in the comments. Please also review it and don't worry, I can take the criticism. Enjoy! (BTW: remember this is in Four's POV. If it starts to sound like a teenage girl, it's because I'm a teenage girl and I wrote this ;)**

* * *

"This is for your own good" I hear him tell me as he hits me with his leather belt. It burns, like when I was 6 and touched a hot iron. My mother applied a burn salve and kissed my finger. That was before she died and left me with this terrible excuse of a person. That was 11, one more to go. Again, I feel the sharp, burning pain across my back as my father says, " your done, get out of here."

I quickly walk out of his room, keeping my face as placid as possible. I hate that man, hate him with a passion. tomorrow I will take the aptitude test that determines what faction I belong in and the day after that I choose. _Anything but abnegation_ I keep saying to myself, but I really can't imagine myself in another faction. Not that I'm the most selfless person in the world, but I just don't really fit in.

* * *

I wake up that morning to the sound of my alarm going off. I get out of bed and go through the Abnegation-style process of getting ready: get up, shower, get dressed, make breakfast for someone else, clean for someone else, and leave. When I look at my faction from the outside, I think it's beautiful, people always helping others and putting them before yourself. It's not that I have trouble being selfless, just that I don't think there's a point in life if you're living for someone else.

I lost track of time and by the time I awaken from my thoughts, I'm already on the train. I have to stand because there are only two seats left and I see 2 Erudite, a man and a women. Wouldn't want to inconvenience them. By the time I reach school, I see the Dauntless kids jumping out of their train. As usual, I watch them, making sure no one gets hurt. I don't realize I've just been staring into space when some Dauntless girl, Lauren I think, bumps into my shoulder and mutters, "Move it, Stiff." I'm not sure where 'Stiff' came from, only that it's slang for Abnegation. I usually get a lot of respect around, because my dad is the most influential leader, but ever since the Erudite released a report on Marcus physically abusing his son (that would be me), people try to avoid me. It's not like it isn't true, but I don't want people to know.

I go to my usual classes, calculus, advanced literature, faction history, science, and computer programming. They're cut in half today to for aptitude testing. On my way out of computer programming, I accidentally bump into a kid, about 14. He's by dad's coworker's son, Caleb Prior. He drops a book called _The History of Aquaculture. _Who would want to read that? I bend down and pick up his book.

" I am sorry" I say

" It's fine, thank you" he replies

I walk into the cafeteria and sit down at the Abnegation table. I look around and see the Candor arguing about the treatment of prisoners or something. The Erudite playing some game called chess, the Amity all talking about their day and giggling, the Dauntless screaming and arm wrestling, and lastly, the Abnegation sitting quietly and looking down. In our faction, bringing attention to yourself is considered self indulgent and vain. I'm in the middle of reviewing what I learned in math when some Amity woman says,

"from dauntless, Lauren and Aaron, Amity, Jessie and Daniel, Erudite, Cassandra and Matthew, Candor, William and Clara, and Abnegation, Johnathan and Tobias."

I slowly get up and walk to the testing room. The woman who read the names tells me to go to room A12. I walk in there to find a Dauntless woman with a hawk tattoo on her neck.

"hello, Tobias. My name is Tori and I'll be your test administrator."

I watch her, fascinated, as she hooks up a bunch of wires to herself and me.

"Drink this," she tells me "the stimulation will go into effect in 60 seconds. Good luck"

I drink it and close my eyes. When the open, I see a table with a knife and cheese.

"pick one" I hear a woman say. I quickly grab the knife, thinking it will help me later. I've never liked weapons though, they seemed to just cause violence. Huh, maybe I do belong in Amity. I turn around and to the right see a large animal emerge from the shadows. A greyhound, I think. To the left a young girl, about 10, is crying and backing away. Oddly though, I don't feel worried. I know this is just a stimulation, and I'll be fine. I know what I should do, and what my faction would tell me to do: sacrifice myself for the girl. But they wouldn't know I had a knife, which I'm holding behind my back because the thing just noticed me and is starting to come up to me. I throw the knife to the side, good, I'm not holding that disgusting weapon anymore, and stand right in front of the dog, staring him down. This is staring to feel really real..._Get a grip,_ I tell myself _this isn't real, just a stimulation._ Before my eyes, the dog shrinks down to the size of a puppy, barking happily and walking away. _What_ the...I think. I look around and see the room fading away, no definite edges. I close my eyes and sink to the ground.

My eyes fly open and I sit there, gasping for air, looking around, making sure everything is real. _That was just a stimulation, this is real, that wasn't._ It felt real though, REALLY real. I notice Tori staring at me wide eyed.

"What did I do?" I ask her

"um...I'll be right back" she says as she almost runs out of the room.

I sit there for about 5 minutes before Tori returns.

"Tobias, listen to be very carefully: Your aptitude tests were inconclusive."

"Inconclusive...why? how?" I ask

" Can't explain it. It means you have the aptitude for 2 factions: Dauntless and Abnegation. When you picked the knife over the cheese, you were put in a scenario to confirm your aptitude. If you had killed the dog, Dauntless would have been confirmed. But you didn't kill the dog right away, and so we put the little girl there to confirm Abnegation. But to didn't sacrifice yourself to the dog so the girl could run away and the dog wouldn't get hurt. Your response to the dog was very Erudite, but you didn't think to do that right away, which takes Erudite out."

I stare at her, unable to comprehend what she just said. Inconclusive? How can my results be inconclusive?

"You are Divergent. This is very dangerous, and you must not tell anyone. You hear me?''

I nod

"I logged your results in manually as Abnegation. It's time for you to leave. Good luck"

I walk out of the room in a trans-like state and sit back down at the Abnegation table. We sit there till the bell rings and leave for home. Great, just what I need. I walk into my house and start on dinner. It should be my father's turn to do it, but he never does, I'm his servant. We eat in silence, I clean up, and excuse myself to my room.

" Tobias, wait"

I turn around, scared out of my mind. What's he going to do this time?

"yes?" I respond

"Remember, no matter what happens, you are my son."

I almost burst out laughing right there. He of all people, showing me a sign of love? ridiculous.

" yes father" I answer in a monotone.

* * *

That night I do an instant replay on my life: born on September 12, had a great childhood till I was 9 when my mother died giving birth to my brother, who died minutes later, being whipped and put in a closet for hours at a time, spending after school and weekends volunteering at the hospital, and now this. Somehow, my thoughts go to the fence guarded by the Dauntless. What were they guarding us from? From the few times I've been near the fence when I volunteered at Amity. It was about 50 feet high, and topped with barbed wire. _What's outside the fence?_ I think, _how are we here?_

I wake up that morning, a little jumpy from the dream I had. I can't remember it, all I can think about is the the choosing ceremony. Right before we leave though, I open my second to last drawer on my dresser and pull out a small blue sculpture made of glass. My mother gave it to me when I was 8, telling me to hide it. I don't know where she got it, though. It resembles the ocean waves I've seen on a painting at Amity headquarters. I set it on my desk. There, if my father ever comes into my room after this, he will see it. I don't know how, but to me it's a small act of defiance.

My father and I take the train to Candor headquarters, the faction that is holding the choosing ceremony this year and listen to their leader, Jack Kang, read all the faction manifestoes. I'm too worried to listen. The only one I even slightly pay attention to is the Dauntless one, _We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another._ Beautiful.

"Today we will see these children become adults. They will choose between Candor, the honest, Erudite, the intelligent, Amity, the peaceful, Dauntless, the brave, and Abnegation, the selfless and began the rest of their lives." Jack says. His voice is strangely flat, no emotion or dimension.

Since my name starts with and 'E', I will be one of the last people to choose. I'm barely conscious of whats happening. Only aware of the cheering. After what feels like forever, Jack says, "Tobias Eaton of Abnegation."

I quickly walk to the stage. Everyone's in for a huge surprise. I take the knife from Jack's hand and slice it across my own. I never understood that part, putting your blood on a faction's emblem. I guess it's to symbolize you'll be with them, but it's still physical. I go stand between the Abnegation stones and Dauntless coals. I shoot my father a look, containing all the anger I've built up over the years, an put my hand over the Dauntless coals. I hear my blood sizzle and the sound of gasp. Faction transfers are hardly this extreme. Erudite going to Candor, Abnegation going to Amity is normal, but Abnegation to Dauntless is about as common as a five legged horse. Without making eye contact with anybody, I walk down towards the Dauntless initiates and stand there with them. My new faction.

The rest of the ceremony is a blur and when I see people running, I follow. An Erudite boy with ashen skin and ink black hair asks me, "where are we going?" Obviously we are going to to the Dauntless compound, but to salvage his Erudite pride, I say, "I don't know."

We stop in front of the train. It's moving. They expect us to jump on a moving train. I take a running lead an jump on, using the handle to hoist myself in. I'm the first transfer in the train, all the Dauntless born are staring at me stupidly. I walk to the corner and take a seat. In about 5 minutes, all the initiates are on. Well, with the exception of some Candor who was too scared to jump. Coward.

"Hello, I'm Eric." the Erudite boy who I talked to earlier tells me.

"I'm Tobias" I tell him

"hey, aren't you Marcus Eaton's son?"

I roll my eyes. I hate questions, especially that one. Stupid Erudite and their curiosity.

"yes" I answer anyway.

"Hey, they're jumping off!" Screams some Candor. I've always hated them, they just don't know how to shut up.

I stand up and look over the edge of the train. It's still moving, faster than ever, and there is about a meter long gap between the building and the train. Not to mention the train is about 6 meters above the buildings' roof. Now or never, I tell myself and jump without thinking. I land on my feet, but my momentum pushes me forward and I fall to my knees. I stand up and brush myself off.

"HELP!" I hear someone scream. It's Lauren, the Dauntless born who told me to back off on aptitude testing day. I doubt she remembers that. I see her holding onto the edge of the building and run over to her to help her up.

"thanks" she tells me. A flash of recognition crosses her eyes.

"no problem" I reply.

"Alright, listen up!" I look up and see some big guy with bronze skin and beady eyes say. "You just passed the easiest part of initiation. Welcome to Dauntless"

All the Dauntless born cheer.

"Several stories below is the members' entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"We have to jump off a ledge? Whats down below?" Eric asks

" I suppose you'll find out." answers Max.

My pride is the only thing keeping me from crawling into the fetal position and crying right now. Actually, I have too much pride. Which is why I walk up to ledge first like the idiot I am. _This is safe,_ I tell myself _If we die, they have no members. _Without another thought, I jump off. There's a strange sensation to falling like that. It's barely been a second when I hit something hard. When I recover from the fall, I look around. I'm sitting on a net. I almost laugh out loud because of this. When I see someones hand reach out, I grab it. For a second I think about the Abnegation symbol: two people are holding hands, like someone helping someone else up.

"Well well, look here. A Stiff the first to jump."

I look up at him. He has brown hair, green eyes, and is about two meters tall. Seems nice enough, if not just teasing me.

"What's your name, kid?" The man asks.

"Tobias" I answer as firmly as possible.

"Well Tobias, I'm Amar and I'll be your trainer. Welcome to Dauntless."

I see a dimly lit room with people smiling at me, but sizing me up, trying to figure out how to beat me in a fight. I look up and see the Dauntless symbol. My new Faction. My new home.

**Thank you so much for reading! How was it? Did you like it? Should I make another chapter? This whole thing started out as a book report project thing for english class, but came to this. Thanks again!**


	2. Fear Landscape

After what seems like a second, Amar says, "well that took longer than usual...transfers you're with me and Dauntless born you're with Stephen." He gestures to a man who looks like he could break a mirror by looking at it. Greasy blonde hair and coal black eyes, covered in tattoos, even on his face.

As we walk towards the compound, I notice similarities amongst the Dauntless; long hair, tattoos, cold, piercing eyes. Totally unacceptable by Abnegation standards. When we get to a commons room called the 'pit', my stomach drops. We are high up. _Really_ high up. I try to ignore it, but it's hard.

"Ok, now you've seen the compound. Be ready for training at 8 o'clock sharp. You're late, you're out. Training will last till 6 with a short lunch break. There are three stages of initiation. Right before we begin stage one, you'll go through your fear landscape."

My head snaps up at that moment. _Fear landscape?_ I didn't even want to think what my fears are, let alone go through them.

"wait, what's that? Fear landscape? do you like go through your fears or something?" Erick asks

" one question at a time," Amar almost growls "ever heard of 'face your fears'? well, we take that pretty seriously at Dauntless. We will inject you with a serum that will put you through your fears. It usually takes half an hour and most people have 15 fears."

_15_ fears. I'll have to face 15 of my fears, assuming I only have that many. Probably more.

"that shit will start tomarrow, you are dismissed for dinner."

I walk with Erick to the dinning hall and right when we initiates enter, cheering erupts. That sends a wave of pride over me, my new Faction. We sit down at an empty table along with three other Dauntless born. I recognize one of them as Lauren.

"So, how you likin Dauntless?" Some guy asks me. He seems overly confident, almost arrogant.

"I'm loving it" answers Erick

"what, were you too stupid to stay in Erudite? by the way, I'm Shauna." Says a small, passive looking girl.

" Hey Stiff, what's your name again?" I'm not sure who asked. erick, maybe?

" Tobias."

Just a few moment later, Chefs come out carrying platters of unfamiliar food. Triangles topped with red sauce and cheese. Sticks of what seem to be potato. I take some and just stare at it.

" That's pizza and french fries. I know you don't eat these things in Abnegation. I'm Zeke" I was surprised he knew that. Most Dauntless seem ignorant to the other Factions.

After dinner, Amar leads us transfers to our dorm. My heart falls when I realize we are all sharing one room. This'll be awkward...

* * *

I wake to see it's already 7:40. I jump out of bed and get ready and make it to the training room with minutes to spare.

"Good morning, initiates. Today you'll be facing your fear landscapes. There are only 2 was to conquer a fear in the landscape: you can either try to bring your heart rate down to a normal pace, or face it head on. Like if you're afraid of small spaces, make the space smaller. We used to do this at the end of initiation, but we decided this year we'll try doing it at the beginning, see if it helps with initiation to know your fears."

"Who's 'we' and are you using us as your test monkeys or something?" it was erick. This kid is seriously getting on my nerves.

" 'we' is me and the Dauntless leaders. And yes, we are using you as test monkeys." I wonder how Amar can be so blunt. Maybe he was previously Candor. "you'll go in this order: Marianne, Andrew, Alexa, Tobias, Erick, Melana, Demetri, Maegan, Ryan, and Adrian."

So I was fourth. **(get it? fourth because his nickname is four and ahh..nevermind) **I watch Marianne, who was this transfer from Candor, go through her landscape. She appears to only have 11 fears. Impressive.

I try to tune out everything, and by the time an hour has passed (I'm beginning to feel sorry for Adrian) it's my turn. I take a deep breath as Amar approaches me with a _huge _needle full of cloudy red stuff.

" the injection site is on your neck. The serum will go into effect in 30 seconds. Be brave, Tobias."

I can hardly feel the needle. All I'm thinking about is my fears. How many will I have? Right after that thought, the room around me blurs and I open my eyes to lightning and rain. As I look around, I see I'm on a cliff. A cliff. A cliff about 300 feet in the air. Shit.

what did Amar say about facing the fear head on? So I have to jump off a cliff? No, no way in hell will I ever do that. _Be brave, Tobias_. I can't remember who said that, but somehow it gives me the courage to prepare to jump. _Just do it, you little wus_ I tell myself. I close my eyes and fall forward.

* * *

I open my eyes to see I'm in a small, wooden box. _Oh, no _I think. I have my father to thank for this. He used to lock me in the coat closet for hours at a time. I raise a hand to touch the wall in front of me, and immediately, the wall comes forward. I hardly have any room to turn now. This can't be happening...I try pushing on the walls, trying to make them bigger. The ceiling is staring to come down on me. _NO! _Again I think back to what Amar said and slowly crouch down. This is definitely worse, this is sooo much worse...I work on breathing and after what seems like eternity, the walls break open and I stand up and brush off my pants like nothing happened.

When I turn around I see her. Just a plain woman, nothing special about her. Right in front of me is a gun. I'm supposed to kill an innocent person. I notice my heart rate didn't increase, but I'm staring to feel dread. Slowly, I pick up the gun and point it at her. I can't remember learning how to shoot one, I just do. I turn away and pull the trigger. She's gone.

* * *

I just killed an innocent person. I can't, I just can't...I..ugh..I don't know anymore...

I open my eyes, ready to face my next fear. I look up, not to see a 'what' but a 'who'. It's Marcus. And he's holding the leather belt in his hand.

"This is for your own good." he says. But it doesn't sound like him. It sounds flat and too high. Marcus's voice is low and rumbling. I remember this is a stimulation and grab the belt out of his hands.

"this is for YOUR own good!" I yell as I attack him with the belt. I will not be afraid of him!

Suddenly, everything turns fuzzy, and when the worlds comes back to focus, I'm standing in the fear landscape room. _What the...?_

Amar walks up to me, staring dumbfounded. "what just happened?" he asked.

Well, you're the trainer, you should know. But I don't say that, instead, I say, "I don't know, I went through my fear landscape?" Then I realize he saw all of it. _All _of it. He know about Marcus now.

"Come with me."

I walk with him out of the landscape and into some hallway.

"That was truly incredible," He says. Incredible? how? I almost started crying. "Four fears is unheard of. Until now, at least."

Four fears. I had _four _fears. I remember him saying the average was 15.

"But you saw...Marcus.." I stammer.

"the past is the past, the present is now. I think it's safe to say you're a true Dauntless legend, Four"

**A/N: And thus, Four was born! I hope you guys enjoyed my little story. Until next time, bye!**


	3. Stage one, Part 1

**Hey guys...here's another chapter, sorry it's so short. Enjoy!**

Did he call me Four?

"Did you say Four?" I ask.

"well, I'd say having 4 fears is worthy of a nickname like that." Amar answered.

Then it just clicked.

I could erase all of it, detach myself from Marcus and be a completely different person with an unknown pas. People would no longer associate me with Abnegation or my father. No one would know.

With that I give Amar a slight smile and walk back to the dorm in silence.

* * *

On my way to dinner with Zeke and Eric, we see the tattoo parlor.

"I'm getting a tattoo." said Zeke.

"of what?" Eric asked.

"Of a chain, to show how I conquered my fear of being choked with one today."

Eric snorts, but I think it's a great idea. Wonder if I'll ever conquer a fear...

WHen we walk into the tattoo shop after dinner, I see my aptitude test administrator, Tori.

"Hello Zeke, who are your friends?"

"This is Four and Eric." He gestures to us. I don't know how the name caught on, I guess Amar just knows people.

"Four. Four fears," Tori muses. "That's exceptional, even for a Dauntless."

"Yes, and so is my ability to eat cake...Can I get a tattoo now?" Zeke asks, slightly irritated.

"Of what?"

While Zeke explains his idea to Tori, I look at the tattoo designs on the wall. I see suns, hawks, panthers, celtic symbols, ivy snakes, and ravens. Not my style. Maybe someday I'll get a tattoo, but not now.

About half an hour later, we're back in the dorm getting ready for bed. I pull out my abnegation watch that I kept and set the alarm to ensure I won't oversleep again.

* * *

I wake to the beep of my alarm and see it's 7:00. The first day of stage one.

"So first stage is physical. Imma kick your ass, Stiff." Eric yells from across the room.

"I believe you're grammatically incorrect, Erudite." I retort. Humph. not like me.

We walk down to the dinning hall to get breakfast, which happens to be muffins and toast-again. Nevermind that. I wonder what we're going to do today. SHoot a gun? Learn how to kill people?

When all the transfers and in the training room, Amar comes over and stands in front of us.

"Good morning initiates, today you'll start stage one. Start running." Everyone just looks nervously at each other. "NOW!" Amar yells. We all start running around the indoor track and after about 5 miles, we are allowed to stop.

Everyone collapses on the ground.

"today you're going to learn how to shoot a gun. Please watch closely as I demonstrate." He turns towards the closest target, which is 30 feet away, and fires. I take in his stance and position he's holding the gun.

We all take our places in front of each target and an assistant trainer hands each of us a gun. I hold mine nervously. Abnegation would never approve of this. Well Four, you're not Abnegation anymore I tell myself, then fire. I miss the target, it lands about 4 inches away from the corner of the board. After 6 rounds, I still can't hit the center.

"Try exhaling as you fire. You seem very easily distracted, this will help you focus." I turn around and see Amar looking at me critically.

"Thanks." I say.

Breath in. Aim. Breath out. Pull Trigger. There's a hole in the center of the board.

I turn around and see Amar smiling, satisfied. After 3 hours, I've shot more bull's eyes than anyone else.

Zeke, Eric, Shauna, Lauren, and I sit at our normal table and eat hamburgers. My hands are still sore from holding the gun. Lauren and Shauna and going on about how me and Eric need to 'spruce up' out wardrobe and that they're going to take us shopping the first chance they get. Zeke just smiles smugly the whole time.

What's next to come? What will stage two and three be about? Amar said they're the emotional and mental stages. How would that work?

"Hello? Four?" Shauna says. "It's time to get back to training."

I get up, excited to hold a gun again, to feel powerful.

Huh, maybe I do belong in Dauntless after all.

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I just made a tumblr (xmyinnerchaosx) and if you wanted to help me out in the followers department, you should check it out.**


	4. Dauntless

**Hi...Sorry for the long wait, my computer was down for a while. This chapter is about the physical training in Four's initiation(Ex. hand to hand combat, shooting, stuff like that.) Without further ado, enjoy!**

****Sometimes I feel like the world is in front of me, that I'm the only one who sees the other side. It's like one way glass, you can see them, but they can't see you.

Coming to Dauntless only made it harder.

* * *

That night, after the shooting lesson, I decided to explore a bit. I walk to the pit. Surprisingly, there aren't many people there, like they all went to bed early. They again, it was midnight. I stop by the railing over the river. It is this thin metal strip that couldn't protect anybody. Zeke told me earlier that the they sometimes hang people over for punishment.

Slowly, keeping my footsteps as silent as possible, I walk to the other side, the one with no railing. Although dangerous, the natural stone is beautiful. Plus, there are stalagmites along the edge, so people know to keep away. As I venture further into the caves, I see an opening. Small and indistinct. If I wasn't looking for anything I probably would've missed it.

I walk towards the cave and duck into it. The opening is about 2 by 3 feet, way too small for my 6'3 frame.

I slightly gasp at the scene. There are black obsidian walls with stone floors that seem to reflect light. It gives the place an eerie look, like the home of a Greek god. Eerie, but beautiful.

I sit along the back wall-away from the water-and think. Think about what I've done, what I didn't do. I didn't forgive my father for hurting me, I still can't forgive my mother for dying. But I've spent my whole life helping others. That's gotta count for something? Finally, I go back to my transfer. What would it be like if I stayed in Abnegation, what would it be like. Marrying an Abnegation women, maybe one of my neighbors, becoming part a government leader, forgetting myself forever. I can't say that sounds good. I think about my aptitude results. Divergent. My administer told me it meant I had aptitude for more than one Faction, but how is that a bad thing? I look up into the ceiling. There are white and gold crystal fragments hanging from copper cords. Someone's been here before.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Slightly startled, I jump up and turn around. Amar.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude." I don't know, this place is public, but I feel like it belongs to him.

"I don't own the place. I just like to come here sometimes, to clear my thoughts."

"Same here."

"What is it, girl problems, family problems, training, or just some noble reflection time?"

"Reflection."

"Ditto."

"You know, this is one of the few unmonitored spots in the Dauntless compound." Amar looks up at me. I realize he's only a few years older than me. 21 at most.

"Is that so." I'm avoiding the question. He somehow knows my secret, not just Marcus, but Divergent.

"I sometimes wonder why we put down other Factions, they're all connected one way for the other. Honesty and selflessness don't work without courage. Knowledge doesn't come until you admit you don't know anything. You'll never get anywhere in life without kindness. If only everyone knew that."

If only so. He already knows I'm divergent, but is waiting for me to say it.

"You should get some sleep know, you got a whole lotta training tomorrow. Remember: Look with both eyes."

Look with both eyes. What's that supposed to mean? I'm about to ask him, but I see he's already gone.

Sighing, I get up and walk back to the transfer dorm.

* * *

" No, the world wouldn't be able to get along without chocolate cake."

"and why is that?"

"It makes you happy, makes your sex drive kick into overdrive..."

Shauna and Zeke are having some stupid argument about cake. Apparently it makes you horny. Shauna and I continue to exchange glances. Shauna might have a thing for Zeke. Eric is nowhere to be seen.

Demetri, the Candor transfer, woke everyone up with his screams. He had a flash back to the fear landscape. I don't think anyone slept after that.

* * *

"OK everyone. Yesterday you learned how to shoot a gun, now we're going to learn hand to hand combat. First we're going to talk about strengths and weaknesses. The larger initiates have an advantage in strength, but the smaller do in speed. Now, that's not always true. Take Eric and Four for example. While Eric is shorter, he's stronger, and while Four's taller, he's faster." Eric is standing off from the group. He has dark circles under his eyes and a few of his knuckles are split. Wonder how he'll hit the bag...

"I'll demonstrate a some basic punches and kicks." Amar goes up to a beat-up looking bag and slowly demonstrates. I watch him demonstrate a straight punch, the side kick, then the uppercut.

"Each of you go to your bags." We all look around nervously at each other, like the first day. "NOW!" Again we trip over each other trying to get to our places.

I punch and kick the bag like Amar showed us, but I feel like I'm missing something, like if I actually got in a fight, I would lose because of this.

"Bring your arms up. You aren't protecting your face. One punch to the jaw and you're done." Anthony, the other trainer, looks at me critically.

"Thanks." I say.

* * *

By lunch, my arms are sore and my hands twitching. Shauna and Lauren said they were going to go shopping or something, so it was just me and Zeke. He seems distracted.

"Hey man, are you ok?" I ask. I'm not really sure what to say, I've never really had friends.

"Um, yeah. I have a question."

"shoot."

" If I asked Shauna out, do you think she'd say yes?" I can feel the smile forming on my lips.

"You like Shauna?"

"Yes." He answers.

"She likes you too. Go for it."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem."

By then we've reached the cafeteria. My eyes scan the room and I see Eric sitting with a group of Dauntless born who are known to do drugs, terrorize others, and just to cause chaos.

"What's gotten into him?" I ask Zeke.

"No idea. One day he's with us, now he's with them."

We sit down with our lunches. Today it's roasted beef sandwiches with carrots and french fries. Fabulous.

"Well, time to get back." I think Annelise said that. She's the Erudite transfer.

* * *

We all walk back to the training room. I guess I don't have any transfer friends anymore, now that Eric ditched. Oh, well.

"Now you are going to continue practicing. tomorrow you'll fight for real. At the end of the day I'll pair you up. Remember: If you're high ranked and you lose to a high rank, your rank won't falter. But if you're a high rank and you lose to a low rank, you're rank will be lowered. Resume to your practice."

We all go back to our bags and kick and punch them for all it's worth. I see Shauna in the corner struggling. When she punches the bag hardly moves. Her form is awful, too. I'll have to get her on that later.

* * *

"You guys wanna get drunk tonight?" Zeke asks. It's about 8 and Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, and I are hanging out at the Chasm.

"Is that allowed?" I ask. In Abnegation alcohol isn't allowed because it's self indulgent. They all start laughing.

"Careful Four, your inner stiffiness is showing." Lauren says.

"Ok, I'll get the beer."

We all sit around a table outside the Dauntless born dorm. Shauna is holding 2 12 packs of beers, 4 ping pong balls, and 14 plastic cups.

"Ok Four, we're going to play beer pong. The object of the game is to shoot a ping pong ball into your opponents cups. If you make it into the cup, they have to drink it. When all the cups on your opponents side is gone, you've win. You're with Lauren and I'm with Zeke."

Shauna fills all the cup slightly more than half way with beer and puts a shot of liquor in each and we begin.

About half way through the game, my head gets foggy and I can't see straight. So this is what it feels like to be Dauntless.

That is my last thought before I black out.

**Wow, that took forever! I didn't know how to end it so it's kind of weak. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Tumblr: xmyinnerchaosx**


End file.
